Les deux magiciennes
by tchiichan
Summary: Une jeune fille Nina découvre le livre de Sakura. et c'est le début d'une nouvelle aventure! Review, please! BONNE LECTURE A TOUS!


Les deux magiciennes

Prologue :

Cette histoire est un Fanfic du manga Sakura avec les noms japonais des personnages. Card Captor Sakura est une marque de Clamp.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE 1 : LE LIVRE S'OUVRE

Nous sommes en 2026, Nina est une jeune fille pleine de vie, elle va avoir 15 ans, elle a une merveilleuse amie qui se nomme Hana, et bien sûr un garçon dont elle est amoureuse, Ken, malheureusement, elle ne lui a encore rien dit.

- Nina, si tu ne lui dis pas, il ne peut pas deviner, fit Hana

- Je sais mais……

- Mais quoi, aller vas y lance toi!

- oui !

Elle se leva mais se rassit aussitôt

- Je ne peux pas

- Pourquoi ça

- Si il me dit non

- Et si il te dit oui

-Tu as raison, j' y vais

Elle sa releva et avança vers un garçon qui était entrain de peindre.

-Coucou, Ken, tu peins quoi

- Coucou, Nina, je suis entrain de faire un portrait.

Sur le dessin, on pouvait voir le visage de Nina, elle avait de très longs cheveux, ses yeux verts, son visage rond

- C'est très joli !

- Normal, le model est très beau

- Merci beaucoup, répondit-elle gênée.

- Ca fait un moment que je voulais t'en parler, il prit un grand souffle, accepterais-tu de sortir avec moi, Nina.

Nina regarda Ken dans ses grands yeux marron

- Oui, je veux bien.

- C'est magnifique

Ken embrassa Nina……

De retour dans sa classe, Nina raconta à sa copine Hana tout ce qui se qui venait de sa passe et la remercia également sans elle, il ne se serais rien passé. Elle rentra chez elle, et vit sa sœur embrassait un garçon sur le pas de la porte.

-Nina, tu es déjà là, fit sa sœur

-Oui, Emi. Qui était ce garçon ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

Elle alla s'enfermait dans sa chambre. Nina resta seule quand un drôle de bruit se fit entendre. La jeune fille descendit dans la cave c'est là d'où venait le bruit. Elle s'approcha d'une rangée de bouteille de vin. Un trou dans le mur se mit soudain à briller. Nina tendu la main dans le creux et en sortit un livre tout rose où le nom de Sakura y était inscrit. Nina l'ouvrit et une multitude de trait de lumière en sortit. La jeune fille eut très peur mais une autre chose en sortit. Une créature jaune apparut devant Nina

-Salut, ça boom les gars ??

- Qui ?... Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis Kérobéros, illustre gardien des cartes de Sakura et toi ?

- Nina

- Nina, c'est joli, tu as vu les cartes

- Les cartes ? Mais quelles cartes ?

- Celle qui sont dans le livre

- Mais, il y a rien dedans

- Hein !!!!!!!!!

-Il regarda dans le livre et panique

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, les cartes où sont les cartes, elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin ainsi que la personne qui ouvrirait le livre.

-Mais de qui tu parles ?

- Nina, t'es où, cria Emi

- Je suis là !

Elle prit le livre et Kéro dans es bras et remonta dans sa chambre

- Maintenant, je voudrais que tu m'expliques tout, demande Nina.

- Oui, il y a trente cinq ans, une jeune fille du nom de Sakura créa des cartes magiques à partir des cartes de Clow. Elle commença par perdre les cartes comme toi, en ouvrant le livre de Clow, elle captura, les unes après les autres aidaient par Shaolan, Tomoyo et Moi. Un fois, toutes les cartes capturées, elle en devint la maîtresse et les transforma une par une grâce à l'aide d'Eriol, la réincarnation de Clow. Puis, Sakura affronta des sorciers de plus en plus puissant pour ne pas qu'on disparaissent, elle nous a enfermé dans le livre avec les cartes. Elle a dit de revenir dans le passé quand quelqu'un nous réveilleraient, la puissance double gagneras, maintenant, il faut que tu captures toutes les cartes.

- Et il y en a combien ?

- 65!

- Autant que ça?

- 52 cartes ont été crée par Clow Reed : The Arrow ,The Big, The Bubbles, The Change, The Could, The Create, The Dark, The Dash, The Dream, The Earthy, The Erase, The Fight, The Firey, The Float, The Flower, The Fly, The Freeze, The Glow, The Illusion, The Jump, The Libra, The Light, The Little, The Lock, The Loop, The Maze, The Mirror, The Mist, The Move, The Power, The Rain, The Return, The Sand, The Shadow, The Shield, The Shot, The Silent, The Sleep, The Snow, The Song, The Strom, The Sweet , The Sword, The Trough, The Thunder, The Time , The Twin, The Voice, The Watery, The Wave, The Windy, The Wood et les quatorze autres pas Sakura : The Hope, The Fright, The Confusion , The Teleportation, The Wish, The Hot, The Knowledge , The Destruction, The Construction, The Future, The Transformation, The Forgetfulness, The Friendly et The Travel…

- Il faudra que je capture toutes ses cartes mais comment ?

- Lève-toi, oh, clé qui recèle des pouvoirs de l'étoile, voici Nina, elle nous aideras à capturer les cartes ; dévoile ta véritable nature, je te l'ordonne

Le bâton de Sakura se forma devant Nina

- Nina, prends le bâton

Nina pris le bâton et la lumière disparut aussitôt

- Voilà, tu es la nouvelle chasseuse de cartes

- Hein !!!!

- Dis, tu aurais quelque chose à manger…

Le lendemain, Nina raconta tout à Hana et Ken, tous les deux furent très surpris et eurent du mal à la croire mais quand Kéro apparut devant eux.

- Bonjour, je suis Kérobéros, illustre gardien des cartes de Sakura

- Bonjour, je suis Hana

- Et moi, Ken

- Qu'est ce que va devoir faire Nina, demande Hana.

- Capturer les cartes

- C'est dangereux, firent d'une même voix, Hana et Ken

- Un peu

Ken prit Nina dans ses bras et fit tout bas

- Je sais pas si tu va le faire ou pas mais je te protégerais.

- Oui, moi aussi

- Je suis vraiment heureuse, merci, merci beaucoup…..

Plusieurs ois passèrent, Nina avait déjà capturés 3 trente six cartes mais une carte lui posait beaucoup de problème heureusement Hana, Kéro et Ken étaient là pour l'aider

- Nina, tu as une idée comment capturer cette carte ?

- La carte du temps, non, aucune, Kéro, comment Sakura y est-elle arrivée

- C'est Shaolan qui est arrivée

- Son petit copain, le magicien

- Oui, un petit morveux

- Comment, il a fait ?

- Il lui a tendu un piège

- Comment peut-on capturer cette carte……. (Un silence) Je sais………

Elle se leva et invoqua sa clé

- Clé de sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile, je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature. Moi, Nina, chasseuse de cartes, je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte...Je te l'ordonne ! Carte du bouclier, Shield. Un bouclier se forma autour de Nina et elle réussissa à s'approcher de la carte. Qu'elle assomma avec la carte du tonnerre, the Thunder.

- Carte de Sakura, retourne sur le champ à ta forme originelle, je te l'ordonne

Ken arriva et regarda sa petite amie attraper la carte

- Quand tu penses que c'était si simple

- Ouais, Kéro, tu viens

- Oui, (en pensée), Courage, Sakura, nous arriverons bientôt…

FIN DU CHAPITRE 1

CHAPITRE 2 : SAKURA ET NINA SE RENCONTRENT

Ca fait maintenant un an et demi que Nina chasse les cartes, elle les a toutes, Ken et elle, sont toujours ensemble, Hana est toujours son amie et Kéro veille sur elle. Il l'aime de plus en plus mais il pense toujours à Sakura. Kéro et Nina sont dans la chambre de cette dernière pour dormir….

- Mmh, Yué ?

- Kéro, tu parles en dormant, fit Nina

- Mmh, ouais

- Yué, c'est qui ?

- Un gardien comme moi, comme il n'y a pas de lune au dos du livre, ça veut dire que lui aussi et quelque part.

- Je dois m'inquiéter

- Hein ! Non, Yué est très gentil

- Tu as dit que nous allons devoir rejoindre Sakura ? demanda Nina

- Oui !

- Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

- Ca en fait des questions, Nous partirons quand Yué sera là, nous utiliserons la carte The Travel, Return et Time. Toi, Yué et moi, nous devons être du voyage

- Hana et Ken, peuvent –ils venir ?

- Oui, ils peuvent

- Mais ça va être dangereux

- Oui

- Alors, ils ne viendront pas

- Je comprends, il faut dormir maintenant

- Oui, bonne nuit, Kéro

- Je l'aime cette petite, aller Sakura, bientôt nous serons là ! pensa Kéro

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Nina rencontra Yué, celui-ci lui fit passé le jugement final qui fit d'elle la nouvelle maîtresse des cartes de Sakura. Son pouvoir réside dans le soleil. Son spectre avait la forme d'un soleil au milieu d'un losange de couleurs jaune…

- Nous devons rejoindre Sakura, fit Yué avec inquiétude…

Yué n'avait pas oublié Sakura, il souhaiter partir tout de suite pour l'aider

- Deux minutes, Yué, fit Kéro

- C'est bon que dois-je faire ?

- Invoque la carte Travel, Return et Time

- Combien de temps, serez-vous absent ?

- Je l'ignore

- Oh, carte du voyage, Travel, carte du passe, Return, et du temps, Time. Ramenez-nous au temps ou Sakura existait…..

Rêve de Sakura :

Il y avait une jeune fille sur la Tour de Tokyo. Sakura ne distinguait pas son visage.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demande Sakura

- Je suis là pour t'aider !

Dring Dring…..

- Sakura, ça fait dix minutes que ton réveil sonne, fit Kero

- Oui, je me lève !

Elle se leva, s'habilla et descendit les escaliers…

- Le petit monstre est levé, dit Toya en souriant

- Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Cria Sakura en colère

- Mais oui !!!

-Bonjour les enfants !dit Fujitaka

- Bonjour Papa !

Après le petit déjeuner, elle prit ses rollers et partit pour le collège. Elle a beaucoup grandi depuis sa période de Card Captor, elle a 17 ans, elle a de longs cheveux châtains, des yeux vers magnifique. Elle est toujours aussi enjouée et naïve, son frère l'embête toujours, elle est toujours amie avec Tomoyo, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika et Yamakasi, même s'ils ne sont plus dans la même classe. Chaque jour qui passe, elle aime de plus en plus l'élu de son cœur, Shaolan. Elle arriva au collège…..

- Bonjour Sakura !

- Bonjour Tomoyo, ça va ?

- Oui !

Tomoyo est une belle jeune fille, ses cheveux sont encore très longs et toujours aussi beau, ses yeux bleus, d'un bleu magnifique. Elle avait également beaucoup grandi, elle est toujours très attachée à Sakura, elles passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble mais une autre personne est entrée dans son cœur, Tomoyo est tombée amoureuse d'Eriol même si elle sait que cet amour ne sera jamais réciproque, elle garde malgré tout le sourire.

- Shaolan, n'est toujours pas arrivé ? demanda Sakura

- Il est peut-être déjà dans sa classe, répondit Tomoyo

- Oui, tu as raison, je le verrai à la récré

Shaolan assis devant son bureau, attend les autres de sa classe. Il est grand ses cheveux marrons sont toujours pareil mais ils ont un peu éclaircis, ses yeux marrons sont magnifiques. Il est vraiment fou amoureux de Sakura, la plupart des garçons de sa classe sont un peu jaloux et les filles sont toutes folles de lui (enfin presque toutes). Il est très gentil mais il ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Dans sa classe, il a un ami, Kyô, un charmant garçon.

-Déjà là Li ? fit Kyô

- Ouais !

Le professeur principal entra….

- Bonjour, ce matin nous allons accueillir une nouvelle, vous pouvez entrer !

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Nina et je suis ravie de venir ici

- Bien, tu peux aller t'asseoir, il y a une place à côté de Li

Kyô, lui fit signe que le rêveur qui regardait Nina avec une drôle de sensation était Li. Nina s'assis et sortit ses affaires, Shaolan la regardait toujours quand il entendit une voix à son oreille.

- Tu as eu le coup de foudre

- Fou-moi la paix !, murmura Shaolan

Le reste du cours se passa sans problème, à la récré, il retrouvait Sakura et Tomoyo a leur rendez-vous quotidien. Sakura le voyant arriver, courut pour sauter dans ses bras…

- Li-kun ? Appela Nina

Shaolan se retourna pour faire face à Nina et Sakura fut stoppé dans son élan….

- Oui

- Je suis désolé de te déranger ainsi mais accepterais-tu de me faire visiter le lycée, je suis arrivée précipitamment et je n'ai pas eu le temps….

- Ouais, on fera ça après le déjeuner

- Super, merci à tout à l'heure

Il n'en revenais pas, lui qui voyait Sakura partout regardait Nina comme, il ne savait pas trop ce qui ressentait. Il se retourna, il fit face à Sakura...

- Bonjour princesse

-Bonjour Shaolan !

Ils s'embrassèrent et rejoignirent Tomoyo prés de leur arbre….

- C'était qui la fille avec qui tu parlais ? Demanda Sakura

- Une nouvelle, elle veut visiter le collège après le déjeuner, tu voudras venir et Tomoyo aussi, elle a besoin de se faire des amies… répondit Shaolan

- Pas de problème, fit Sakura

-Ok ! dit Tomoyo

A midi, Sakura, Shaolan, Tomoyo et Nina se retrouvèrent dans le parc….

- Bonjour, je suis Nina

- Moi, c'est Sakura

- Je m'appelle Tomoyo, des amis vont nous rejoindre comme ça tu connaîtra beaucoup de monde

- Merci de m'accueillir comme ça, remercia Nina

- De rien, répondit Tomoyo

- Voilà Chiharu et Yamakasi, dit Sakura

- Bonjour, vous deux, je vous présente Nin, elle vient d'arriver, Nina voici Chiharu et Yamakasi, puis Naoko et Rika, présenta Tomoyo

- Enchantée de vous connaître !

- Mais le petit monstre dévore tout, dépêchez-vous si vous voulez quelque chose !

- Toya !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Le morveux est là aussi

- Oh boucle là !

- Nina, je te présente Toya, le frère de Sakura et Yukito, son ami.

- Enchantée de vous rencontrer

- Moi de même, charmante demoiselle

Toya et Yukito n'ont pas changé maintenant ils ont 24 ans et passe leur dernière année de fac. Ils ont beaucoup de succès avec les filles. Les huit amis mangèrent (Toya et Yukito sont repartis). Nina visita le collège avec Shaolan, Tomoyo et Sakura puis tous retournèrent dans leur classe jusqu'à la fin de la journée….

FIN DU CHAPITRE 2

CHAPITRE 3 : LE MYSTERE S'EPAISIT

Le soir venu, chez Sakura……….

- Coucou Kero !

- Alors cette journée ? demanda Kero

- Ca s'est bien passé, il y a une nouvelle dans la classe de Shaolan, elle s'appelle Nina, elle est très belle et sympas et toi ta journée ?

- C'est bien, mais je n'ai pas pu battre mon record

- Ah, Kero !

Chez Nina….

- Je suis rentrée

- Super

- Tiens, je t'ai acheté une console de jeu vidéo, c'est ce que tu voulais

- Oh oui ! Merci ! Merci !

- Yué, tu veux quelque chose

- Oui, aider Sakura

- Comment ?

- Je ne sais pas encore !

- Je prépare le souper

- Super !

Chez Sakura…..

- Je vais manger, je te ramène du dessert !

- Super

- A tout à l'heure, amuses toi bien !

Plusieurs semaines passèrent quand un nouvel élève arriva dans la classe de Sakura, il s'agit d'Eriol. A la récré, ils se retrouvèrent tous pour parler du bon vieux temps.

- Je suis ravi de tous vous revoir, fit Eriol

- Nous aussi Eriol

Il a bien grandi lui aussi, sa coupe de cheveux est la même mais son visage est devenu plus âgé, il ressemble de plus en plus à Clow Lead, ses yeux bleus foncé sont très beaux, lui aussi attire les filles. Nina et Shaolan arrivèrent ensemble mais Eriol sentit que Nina possédait une force.

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour, je suis Eriol

- Et moi, Nina !

Tous s'installèrent et discutèrent de tout et de rien devant un pique-nique. Tomoyo était ravie de revoir Eriol, ils s'écrivaient beaucoup, et passaient des heures au téléphone. Shaolan et Sakura toujours ensemble mais le chasseur de cartes sentait dans son cœur de nouveaux sentiments pour Nina.

Le soir, chez Sakura, tous étaient de nouveau réunis sauf Nina (elle fait semblant de ne pas connaître le secret de Sakura).

- Je suis revenu car il y a une force autour de toi, Sakura !

- De quelle genre ? demanda Sakura

-Je ne sais pas

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là ! la rassura

- Merci, Shaolan, oui, tout se passera pour le mieux.

Les trois amis sentirent un pouvoir en action

- Vous avez senti

- Oui ! firent Shaolan et Sakura ensemble

Nina aussi avait senti une présence dans la ville

- Kero, tu viens

- Je peux pas, l'autre moi, sera là aussi mais je pense que Yué peut t'accompagner

Nina regarda Yué, un instant

- Ca à rien à voir avec la mission, c'est bon, je vais y aller seule, à tout à l'heure. Clé du sceau sacré, qui recèle des pouvoirs de la lumière, moi Nina, chasseuse de cartes, revele moi ta véritable nature, au nom du pacte, je te l'ordonne. Carte du vol !

Des ailes apparurent au bout de son spectre et elle s'envoila vers la source de la force.

- Yué, elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour les cartes, pour nous et pour Sakura, je ne comprends pas ton attitude.

- …………

Nina, Sakura et ses amis arrivèrent en même temps

- Nina que fais-tu ici ? S'étonna Sakura

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment pour ce genre de question

- Oui, oui !

- Attention ! Cria Shaolan

Une boule de feu traversa le ciel et vint s'écraser à l'endroit où était Sakura et Nina, il n'y a que quelques secondes

- Ouf !

- Ca va, Sakura ! demanda Shaolan

- Oui

- Attention, il revient à l'attaque, hurla Tomoyo

- Je vais voir de plus haut !

Elle monta sur son bâton ailé et s'envola vers le ciel. Arrivée au dessus des nuages, elle se retrouva face à Ken !

- Ken ?

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- Non ce n'est pas possible arrête d'attaquer Sakura !

- Mais, ils doivent mourir !

- Non, ce sont mes amis

Ken envoya une autre boule de feu que Nina intercepta avec son spectre et tomba dans l'inconscience, elle se mit à tomber….

- Nina !!!!!!!!! Cria Shaolan

Son cri de désespoir surpris tout le monde mais tous virent un lion allié rattraper Nina au vol et la posait au sol….

- Ne vous en faites pas, elle n'a rien ! dit Kérobéros

- Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?

Pour vous sauver ! fit Kero du futur

- C'est toi, Kero ; demanda Sakura

Kero 1 (celui du présent) et l'autre Kero se retrouvèrent face à face !

- Ah ben mince alors, il y a deux peluches

- Le morveux ! Firent les deux Kero

Sakura était encore sous le choc, Shaolan avait crié le nom de Nina avec une telle force.

- Bien, je vais expliquer un peu la situation. Nous venons du futur mais maintenant le passé tel que je le connais à changer. Pour le mien, c'est Tomoyo qui avait reçu la boule de feu. Et toi, Sakura tu t'es lancé corps et âme à la recherche du meurtrier et tu en est morte quand à Eriol, il n'est jamais revenu du combat qu'il a opposé à Fye, expliqua le Kero du futur

- Comment tu sais pour Fye ? demanda Eriol

- Long à expliquer et toi Shaolan, tu as enfermé les cartes et les gardiens dans le livre et ne supportant plus de vivre sans Sakura, tu as essayé toi aussi d'arrêter ce terrible ennemi mais tu n'as pas réussi non plus ! ajouta la Kero du Futur

- C'est vraiment affreux ! fit Tomoyo horrifiée

Nina se réveilla et regarda Kero…..

- J'ai réussi à changer le passé !

- Oui mais ne sommes pas venu que pour ça, il faut que Sakura t'aider à changer les cartes de Sakura en cartes de Nina. Et ensuite nous devons affronter le mauvais sorcier. Répondit Kero

- Je ne pourrais pas ! fit Nina

- Et pourquoi ?

- Il s'agit de Ken !

FIN DU CHAPITRE 3

CHAPITRE 4 : LA GRANDE BATAILLE, LE BONHEUR RETROUVE

Nina, les deux Kéro, le Yué du futur, Sakura, Shaolan, Eriol et Tomoyo se préparaient à combattre Ken…

- Je n'ai pas envie d'affronter Ken, je l'aime., fit Nina

Sakura et Nina, depuis plusieurs semaines, passaient leurs temps à transformer toutes les cartes mais une avait été impossible à transformer, il s'agit de la carte de l'espoir mais il est l'heure de combattre Ken.

Ken est un garçon très beau, il avait les cheveux bruns, coiffé comme Eriol, il a des yeux noisette magnifiques et il a une taille plutôt grande…..

- Vous voilà enfin !! dit Ken

- Ken arrête ça, je t'en pris

- Encore toi, je n'ai rien contre toi, c'est Sakura que je veux détruire.

- Ne fais pas ça, je viens du futur et je suis amoureuse de toi et tu m'aimes aussi…, expliqua Nina

- Menteuse, laisse moi en finir

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire

Elle se plaça entre Ken et Sakura

- Très bien, vous allez mourir toutes les deux

- Tu ne les toucheras pas, cria Shaolan

Il fit apparaître son épée et coupa le souffle que venait d'envoyer Ken….

- Argg !

Il envoya une boule de feu que Shaolan coupa aussi

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! fit Ken, de rage

Cette fois-ci, Ken combattit Shaolan à l'épée et le désarma facilement, Shaolan tomba inconscient. Les deux Kéro, Yué et Eriol ne pouvaient intervenir une force les empêcher de bouger….

- Shaolan !!! cria Sakura

- Pa…. Shaolan !? Nina, fit de même

- Il ne me dérangera plus, dit Ken

- Bien, je vais m'en occuper maintenant. Carte du vol ! décida Sakura

Des ailes poussèrent sur le dos de Sakura qui s'envola dans les cieux. On aurait dit un ange…

- Les choses sérieuses vont enfin commencer

- Carte du vent, emprisonne le.

Windy s'envola vers Ken mais celui-ci se protégea grâce à un bouclier.

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour l'aider, je sais. Implora Nina

Elle sortit les cartes de Nina et pris la carte de l'espoir.

- Je t'en pris, prête moi ta force. Oh, carte crée par Sakura, change ton apparence passé, moi Nina, nouvelle maîtresse des cartes, je te l'ordonne.

Mais la carte ne changea pas te retomba au sol, Nina s'effondra au sol. Sakura tomba également sur le sol, inconsciente au côté de Shaolan.

- C'est ça, la magicienne la plu puissante au monde, laissez moi rire…

- Bravo !

- Merci Maître Fye !

- C'est toi qui as manigancé tout ça ? demanda Eriol

- Bonne déduction, petit Clow ! Tue les maintenant ! Ordonna Fye

- Oui ! répondit Ken

- Non ne fais pas ça !

Elle se plaça entre Ken et Sakura et Shaolan….

- Je vais te tuer, pousse-toi et je te laisserai la vie sauve

- Je…..

A part…

- Sakura !!!Nina !!!!!, fit le Kéro du futur désespéré

- Ca va aller !, le rassura l'autre Kero

- Sakura !murmura Yué

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, je t'en pris, je ne me pousserais pas ! fit Nina décidée

- Tant pis pour toi ! Menaça Ken

Il lança une boule de feu mais les 65 cartes formèrent autour de Nina, Sakura et Shaolan, au milieu se trouvé la carte de l'espoir….

- Tu n'as pas perdu espoir, j'ai vu la force de ton cœur, maintenant déploies mon pouvoir.

- Carte de l'espoir.

Tomoéda fut pris dans une énorme lumière rosée, Sakura et Shaolan se réveillèrent, Eriol, les deux Kéro, et Yué furent libérée. Fye et Ken disparurent

- Bon débarras, fit le Kero du présent

Nina dansé avec Kero,

- J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! Chantonnais Nina

Sakura, Shaolan, Kero, Tomoyo et Eriol étaient tous dans les bras des uns et des autres. Discrètement Nina, Yué et Kero s'envolèrent dans les cieux…

- Où est Nina ? Demandèrent Shaolan et Sakura

- Elle a laissé ça ? fit Kero

Kero posa une lettre dans la main de Sakura.

Nina, Yué et Kero se préparaient au départ

- Vous croyez que ça va aller maintenant ? demanda Nina

- Je suis sûr que oui, répondit Kero

- Partons ?! Fit Nina

Lettre de Nina

« Cher Shaolan, Chère Sakura !

Je n'aime pas les adieux, même si ce n'est qu'un « au revoir » même un « à bientôt ».

Demain, tu seras où je suis !

En tout cas, je vous aime énormément tous les deux…

Nina ! »

Le lendemain, Sakura avait des nombreux maux de ventres, elle passa chez le médecin qui lui apprit qu'elle était enceinte, Voilà la petite Nina.

Nina, Yué et Kero se retrouvèrent dans le futur, il n'avait pas trop changé. Ils étaient revenus pour le premier cours de la journée de Nina. Elle retrouva Hana, au collège, et lui raconta tout. Quand Ken entra dans la classe. Nina s'approcha de lui.

- Ken, tu savais ? demanda Nina

- Oui !

- Bah ce n'est pas grave !

Elle embrassa Ken qui fut très surpris.

- Tu me pardonnes !

- Oui ! Je t'aime alors on pardonne !

Nina et Ken s'embrassèrent encore.

Le soir, Sakura et Shaolan qui avaient beaucoup vieillis attendaient leur fille devant la grille du collège avec Tomoyo, Eriol et leur petite Umi…

FIN


End file.
